CutterSensenmacher
by Jeegen
Summary: Endlich ein Neues Kappittel, von der Storry, {und für einen gewissen Fan besteht bald hoffnung das er das wirwar der Storry versteht}
1. Default Chapter

Und wieder ging Tod durch das Zimmer, das aus unendlichen Regalen zu bestehen schien. Ab und zu blieb er stehen nahm wie beiläufig die eine oder andere Sanduhr und lies sie unter seinem Gewand verschwinden. Nach einer weile hatte er drei Könige, zwölf Bettler, einen Assasinen, und einen Dieb, der die Grandiose Idee hatte sein Können bei dem Assasinen unter Beweis zu stellen, bei sich und näherte sich der letzten Sanduhr für diesen Abend. Tod blickte auf das Schild und die Blauen Funken in seinen Augenhöhlen verharrten einen Augenblick darauf. Er stöhnte leise bevor er sie ebenfalls in der Unendlichen Dunkelheit seiner Kutte verschwinden lies. In seinem Arbeitszimmer angekommen nahm er wieder das letzte Stundenglas, und Starte es eine weile an. "36412" murmelte er leise in Gedanken vertieft. Dann stand er langsam auf, nahm das Stundenglas und die Sense, erreichte den Flur und schritt durch eine bestimmte Tür. 


	2. Ein unglückseliger Beruf

Henry Herbetzson glaubte den Perfekten Beruf zu haben. Er glaubte dies nicht nur weil er gut bezahlt wurde und tun und lassen konnte was er wollte, sondern weil es einen Besonderen Zusatz gab, den wohl kaum ein anderer Beruf bot. Ein Zusatz der so Unendlich kostbar war das selbst die Zauberer all ihre Macht dafür aufgeben würden. Unsterblichkeit, mit dem Nebeneffekt ewiger Jugend. Allerdings ergaben sich auch Nachteile wer ewig lebt muss auch ewig arbeiten, und das gefiel Henry überhaupt nicht. Deshalb hatte er auch schon nach ein paar Wochen keine Lust mehr seine Pflichten zu tun, und lag die meiste Zeit Schnarchend irgendwo in der Gegend, wenn er nicht gerade aß oder auf dem Abort saß, was das schlaffen nicht unbedingt ausschloss. Und ab und zu ging er durch die Gegend und tat so als ob er arbeitete. Während er wieder mal vor sich hin döste, begann ein Geräusch langsam um ihn herum lauter zu werden, es klang wie ein pochen das von einem Herzen stammt, allerdings von einem sehr großen, mit einigen Rhythmusstörungen. Henry erwachte vernahm das Geräusch suchte in der Finsternis und fand was er suchte. Mit einer angezündeten Fackel rannte er durch die Hallen bis er vor einem Großen Tor aus schwarzen Metal stehenslieb. Mit mühe öffnete er es und stand mitten in der Finsternis, der Quelle des Geräusches, das nun verstummte. Langsam ging er weiter in Unendlich großen Raum. Plötzlich schloss sich hinter ihm das Tor, und vollkommene Dunkelheit umgab ihn, und als ob das noch nicht schlimm genug gewesen wäre fing jetzt auch noch das Pochen an. Er geriet in Panik und Fuchtelte mit der Fackel herum als wäre sie ein Schwert. Plötzlich spürte er einen leichten Luftzug und das brennende ende der Fackel löste sich, Landete auf dem Boden und erlosch. Einige Sekunden später erlosch auch das Geräusch. Voller Panik holte er ein Streichholz aus der Tasche entzündete es Und schrie. 


	3. die Kündigung

" Oh Verzeihung" ,sagte Henry, "Dich hatte ich nicht erwartet". "DIE WENIGSTEN ERWARTEN MICH" ,sagte Tod. " ich habe gerade nach ihnen Gesehen, ob auch alles in Ordnung ist. Nun ich glaube ich sollte jetzt wieder an meine Arbeit gehen. Könntest du mir wohl Zeigen wo das Tor ist, ich habe wohl die Orientierung verloren." " DAS GEHT DEN MEISTEN SO, DAS TOR IST GERADEAUS, ETWA 50 METER". " Danke ich glaube ich kann es schon sehen, meine Augen haben sich schnell an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, Nanu..." , Er glitt durch das Tor hinter dem sich eine Halle befinden sollte, aber eine Wüste erschienen war. Sie hatte schwarzen Sand, über ihr war ein schwarzer Himmel ohne Sterne und obwohl es keine Lichtquelle gab konnte Henry alles sehen. "hier muss ein Irrtum vorliegen, Ich kann nicht sterben, du hast mir gesagt, das wenn ich diesen Job annehmen würde du mich nicht hohlen könntest. Also lass deine Scherze". " ICH IRRE MICH NIE. DU HAST DEINEN JOB NICHT ERLEDIGT UND WURDEST GEKÜNDIGT, DAMIT FÄLLT DIE UNSTERBLICHKEIT AUS" " Aber das ist nicht gerecht". " ES GIBT KEINE GERECHTIGKEIT ES GIBT NUR MICH, DU HAST DEINE PFLICHT NICHT ERLEDIGT, UND SIE HABEN DICH GEFEUERT." Henry wollte etwas sagen doch Tod war verschwunden. Er blickte sich um, setzte sich und schlief ein, oder zumindest dachte er, dass er schlaffen würde. 


	4. Über promille und Phillosophen

Und da saß Tod, starrte auf sein Bier und versuchte sich wieder einmal zu erinnern wie man betrunken werden konnte. Denn er hatte beobachtet das sich alle Probleme mehr oder weniger lösen ließen, sobald man zugleichen Teilen Blut und Bier intus hat. Die „geflickte Trommel" bot ihm außerdem ein Forum der besten Denker, die Uralte philosophische Rätsel und ungeklärte fragen zu lösen wussten. { Wie z.b. die häufig gestellte Frage nach einem neuen Bier, und der Gegenfrage nach der Zeche, die sich über den Abend angesammelt hatte. Die Frage, auf die Tod eine Antwort finden wollte war keine der sinnlosen fragen wie: „gibt es ein Leben nach den Tod?", auf eine solche frage könnte er vorträge halten, aber über diese spezielle frage musste er sein Denken mit Bier abkühlen. Tod versuchte den Sinn von vergänglicher Unsterblichkeit vorerst in den Hintergrund zu stellen, und fragte sich nun warum die Götter, die für die Verteilung dieses Jobs immer zuständig waren, Ihm nur Leute schickten die mit Arbeit nicht zurecht kamen. Nach einer Weile in der eine Menge leerer Biergläser vor Tod standen, setzte sich jemand zu ihm an den Tresen. Tod blicke auf, normalerweise machten Alle lebendigen Geschöpfe, und sogar Zombies einen Bogen um Tod, selbst wenn es überfüllt war. Ein etwa 16 Jahre alter Junge saß auf dem Hocker, seine Augen waren von einem Durchdringendem Blauton, der jenseits von Hell oder dunkel zu existieren schien. Seine schwarzen Harre waren lang und Hinten zu einem Zopf gebunden. Er trug einen Kapuzenmantel unter dem es mannschmal Metallern klimperte. Er starrte kurz Tod an dann holte er einige Münzen hervor und bestellte einige Getränke. In einige Tauchte er seine Hand, die Anderen trank er. Danach legte er sein Ohr auf eine Ausbeulung bei seiner Brust, nickte und holte ein Messer aus seinem Ärmel, betrachtete es, und legte es an eine Stelle nahe seinem Stuhl auf dem Boden. Tod bemerkte dass der Junge die ganze Zeit über lächelte. Und Tod sah auch dass ein Wächter sich ihnen näherte und noch bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte bohrte sich die Klinge des auf dem Boden liegenden Messers in seinen Fuß. Durch den Schrei begann die übliche Schlägerei, für die alle Kneipen in AnkMorpork bekannt sind, an und am Ende wurden die festgenommen die als einzige nicht Tot oder bewusstlos waren nämlich der Junge und Gevatter Tod. 


	5. Rein und wieder Raus,aus der wache

Tod hatte schon viele Erfahrungen mit der Wache gemacht, allerdings waren es solche die in einer dunklen Gasse im Schatten endeten. Und diese war etwas anders abgelaufen, den diesmal trug er Handschellen, wurde von dem Troll Detritus abgeführt und neben ihm lief, ebenfalls Gefangen, der Junge, dem die Sache offensichtlich Spaß zu machen schien, den er grinste. Am Wachhaus angelangt wurden sie in einen der Verliese gebracht, wobei dem Jungen von einem der Wächter zusätzlich noch ein spezielles paar Handschellen angelegt, und danach wurden beide mit Ketten an die Wand gefesselt, allerdings hatten die Wachen bei dem Mageren, fast zwei Meter großen Gefangenen das Gefühl das er, die mit seinem Blicken fast töten konnte. Nach getaner Arbeit verließen sie die Zelle, und Tod hörte wie viele Schlösser vor die Tür gehängt wurden. Tod starrte den Jungen an, mit dem es die Wachen wohl schon öfter zu tun gehabt haben an. Und nach einer weile fragte er schließlich. :  
  
DU BIST HIER WOHL KEIN FREMDER ODER ?  
  
Und er antwortete mit seinem Grinsen :  
  
" Eigentlich nicht, Ich bin hier schon etwa ......... laß mich überlegen ..........156mal ausgebrochen. Aber sie fordern es immer wieder heraus, indem sie behaupten das die Verliese hier völlig ausbruchssicher sind.", und mit einem Blick auf die Handfesseln fügte er hinzu " Naja, jetzt versuchen sie es mit Voodo- Handfesseln, die sich nur auf Befehl einer Bestimmten Person öffnen, ..............na wollen wir mal sehen ob sie ihr Geld wert wahren."  
  
Es knirschte und die fesseln fielen zu Boden, ihnen folgten binnen Sekunden auch noch die Ketten mit denen er an die Wand gekettet wahr. Triumphierend, Verbeugte er sich, ging zur Mauer und lockerte einen Stein. Eine Falltür im Boden öffnete sich, und der Junge wollte grade darin verschwinden als sich etwas unter dem Mantel bewegte. Er hielt inne, sein Kopf verschwand kurz unter dem Mantel, kehrte zurück und befreite Tod, der ihm ohne ein Wort zusagen folgte. Nach einer Weile in der Dunkelheit erreichten sie eine Art Höhlenlabyrinth, dessen Wände aus alten Gemäuern zu bestehen schien.  
Der Junge drehte sich um und sagte : " Home sweet Home." Tod räusperte sich, es klang als ob Jemand einen Stein in eine Unendliche Schlucht warf, und dieser ab und zu an die wände schlug. " Ja was ist" WARUM? " Warum was?" WARUM HAST DU MICH MITTGENOMMEN? UND WAS HAST DU DA UNTER DEINEM MANTEL ? " Weil du mich sonst verraten hättest, und das hier", er griff unter dem Mantel, und holte etwas hervor "ist meine Schildkröte" Es raschelte und die Zeit fror ein  
  
Tod betrachtete das Geschöpf, und den zerkratzten Plattenpanzer. SIEHST RECHT MITTGENOMMEN AUS " Und du siehst auch nicht Ganz jung aus, die Zeit hinterläßt Spuren, du solltest es wie kein anderer wissen nichtwahr, Freund der Freudlosen", kam es aus dem Plattenpanzer.  
DU BIST EINE SPRECHENDE SCHILDKRÖTE " Ach, das hätte ich nicht gedacht." , erwiderte die Schildkröte mürrisch. DU BIST EINE ............ CHASSIOPHEIA " Ja eine Tochter von groß A Tuin.", bemerkte die Schildkröte UND DU KANNST ... " Eine Halbe Stunde in die Zukunft sehen", sagte die Schildkröte voller Stolz. UND ER IST " Tüchtig, und ich kann dir sagen, dass du ihn bald mitnehmen wirst, aber vorher sollte ich doch wieder die Zeit weiterlaufen lassen, sonst kann es nicht passieren", sagte sie und das Universum bewegte sich wieder, und alles regte sich nach einem schlaff in der zeitlossigkeit. 


End file.
